


Meet-Cute and Meet-Ugly Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [56]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Rec list, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Meet-Cute and Meet-Ugly Recs

[Bite Your Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480719)  
Why: Meet Ugly. Avaaricious has a lot of really good meet ugly fics. Bucky works in a department store and having a shitty day makes him go off on a customer that just undid a lot of his hard work.

[The Dog Likes Him Better...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500892)  
Why: It's a no powers AU where Steve meets Bucky when he hires Bucky to walk his dog. V. clever reworking of Avengers canon (frex, Bruce has a cat named Hulk). BTW, this fic is part of a 50-fic collection of different meet cutes the author wrote over the course of a year.

[Heaven and That Other Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482511)  
Why: starts as a sort-of-meet cute when Steve returns a lost-and-found notebook to a cat shelter owner Bucky, then spirals into a wild ride full of feelings, stupid boys, and cats named after U.S. presidents

[Hit That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619520)  
Why: meet cute and ugly? So much fun in any case :)

[How To Woo A Winter Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956561)  
Why: Meet Ugly. Steve sleeps in the ice for a heck of a lot longer than 70 years and when he wakes up it's to a world where supernatural beings exist. He meets a certain winter demon but everything seems to go wrong what ever he tries to do.

[If Not Now, When?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/634769)  
Why: Meet Cute. Steve and Bucky meet when hiking the Appalachian Trail, nothing more nothing less but the fic is such a good read. Part one is from Steve's POV and part two from Bucky's.

[Into the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315771)  
Why: super cute modern au for summer camping mood

[Love in an Elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855860)  
Why: it's one of my go to one shots. Modern stucky gets stuck in an elevator

[Moosebumps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531490)  
Why: Aburd cycling accidents. Smedium biking shorts. General hilarity.

[No Diamonds on This Chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963260)  
Why: Bucky, local disaster, has to ask Steve, local server, if he left a string of anal beads in a booth the night before. Steve roasts him accordingly.

[Permanence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047141)  
Why: Meet cute I guess, Steve falls into Bucky’s arms. :) Skinny tattoo artist Steve, bookshop employee Bucky. Really fun and enjoyable with emotional stuff too. Loved the way they get to know each other and also the side characters.

[Save a Horse, Ride a Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414524)  
Why: it's a super adorable and hilarious shrunkyclunks meet cute

[say you'll bee mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884924)  
Why: Shrunkyclunks meet cute at the airport.

[Side bitch out of your league](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615512)  
Why: It's a Shrunkyclunks meet cute. Steve dials Bucky's phone number by mistake. There's a lot of sweetness mixed in with snarky banter.

[Sorry, Not Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923)  
Why: meet ugly; Steve stumbles onto a protest Bucky is leading outside the VA and things….escalate as they do

[What's a Guy Gotta Do To Get The Wifi Password Up in Here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837182)  
Why: Meet Cute. Slightly clueless intern Bucky wanders around the White House in hope of that someone can tell him the wifi password.

[You Had Me at the First Scoop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708525)  
Why: seriously cute meet-cute in an ice cream shop

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
